Chapter 1 The Invitation
by Terra Branford
Summary: Harry just got back from Hogwarts and is on a horrible long summer break. He gets a invitation to spend the week in the Forbidden Forest with some fellow students at Hogwarts. Will he choose to go?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Invitation  
  
"Harry! Wake up! You have breakfast to make. Get up!" Aunt Petunia banged at the door till she got a reply.  
  
"Yes, I at getting up. Yes, YES!" Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and put on his ugly, old nearly broken glasses. Hermione had used a spell to fix his glasses but Dugley decides to use him as a punching bag and punched him in the nose. So now his glasses had a big piece of duck tape on the center, holding it together.  
  
"Harry! Come on! People are hungry!" His fat, Uncle yelled.  
  
This is going to be a long summer He thought as he opened the door to his cupboard-of-a-room and walked to the kitchen. His ""family"" sat around the kitchen table leaving no room for his to sit.  
  
"Hurry up I'm hungry." Dudley whined.  
  
"Harry! Hurry up, Dudley-kins is hungry." Aunt Petunia complained.  
  
Harry quickly fried up some eggs, bacon and toasted some toast.  
  
Dudley started to whine even more. "Im hungry! He's going to starve us to death Mommy!"  
  
"HARRY HURRY UP!" Both his Aunt and Uncle yelled at him.  
  
He put their food on plates and served it to them, leaving only a little bit for him and his owl Hedwig.  
  
"Enjoy." He muttered as he walked to his cupboard-of-a-room.  
  
"Crreee" His owl squawked.  
  
"Yes, I have food for you." He handed her a piece of bacon and a little bit of an egg. And for himself half a slice of toast, half an egg, 1 piece of bacon and a mouth full of orange juice. It wasn't that much his stomach was still growling for more but he could do nothing. He wasn't allowed to do magic out side of school, the ministry of magic knows when you used magic and what spell you used, and it was no use.  
  
"Don't worry Hedwig, we will have lots of food when we get to Hogwarts.  
  
"CRREK!" Which probably ment, 'Who said I'm worrying?'  
  
He opened the cage and let her fly around in the room. "You probably want some fresh air eh?" He opened the window and Hedwig flew out. "Come back soon."  
  
It was nearly 10:00 pm when Hedwig flew back into his room. In her claws she was carrying a letter. She dropped it on his bed, flew in her cage and started eating bits and pieces of the left over eggs and bacon.  
  
Harry quickly opened the parchment to find an invitation,  
  
Dear Master Harry Potter,  
  
The Staff of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry are inviting you to spend 1 week in the  
  
Forbidden Forest with some people from your house team and from other house teams on August 20.  
  
Send an owl if you wish to come, speak of this to NO ONE.  
  
Things you will need to bring,  
  
Your wand  
  
Muggle Clothes  
  
Sleeping Bag  
  
Blanket (s)  
  
Pillow (s)  
  
Toothbrush & Toothpaste  
  
Pajamas  
  
A flashlight or a lantern  
  
And if you wish a book or something to keep you entertained during the night  
  
We have enclosed a ticket for Hogwarts express. Be at Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 am/  
  
We hope for you too come!  
  
Thank-you  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
1 The Staff of Hogwarts  
  
At the bottom of the letter there was a ticket to Hogwarts express. The Forbidden Forest? He slowly folded the letter and stuffed it under his pillow.  
  
"Creee!' Which probably ment look at the calendar.  
  
"Hmmm wonder what day it is to-day?" He walked over to his worn calendar on him wall It was the 18, he had to send a letter back to them saying he wanted to go. He grabbed some paper and a quill and started to write a reply,  
  
Dear Hogwarts Staff,  
  
Thank-you for inviting me to this camp in the Forbidden forest.  
  
I will be at Hogwarts at 12:00.  
  
Thank-you again.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Hedwig came out of her cage, as if knowing that she had to send something.  
  
"Here ya are Hedwig. Take a rest at Hagrids before you come back." He waved farewell to his owl as she flew out of the window into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Trip To Hogwarts

1 Chapter 2 A Trip To Hogwarts  
  
  
  
2 days had past and nothing changed. He was still being bossed around by the Dursley's, still being nearly starved to death and still being beat up by Dudley and his friends. But today is going to be different. Today's the day he leaves for the Forbidden forest. That means no more Dursley's no more starving no more being beat up, no more.  
  
"Harry! Get down here and make us some breakfast!" His Aunt yelled from the kitchen which was next to his cupboard-of-a-room.  
  
No more being yelled at. He thought as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
" I want pancakes Mom. Make Harry make me pancakes. I'm hungry! Tell Harry to hurry up!" Dudley yelled at his two parents.  
  
"Harry, you make us some pancakes. Fast." His Uncle commanded.  
  
"Yes I will." Harry replied.  
  
It took him about 10 minutes to make them some pancakes and took 10 minutes for the Dursley's to give him a headache.  
  
"Here you go." He served them their pancakes. Harry managed to save 2 pancakes for himself and ½ a pancake for his owl Hedwig. He walked into his cupboard.  
  
"Hoo-hoo" Hegwig called from inside her cage.  
  
"Ya, I got you some food." He shoved the ½ a pancake into her cage and she savagely ate them in less then a minute. She squeaked once more, probably to remind Harry to pack up for his trip to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Boing! His old clock informed him that it was 9:00 am.  
  
2 hours til the train leaves. He dug through his drawers and managed to find some decent clothes Aunt Petunia got from a second hand store. He grabbed a suitcase and stuffed it with all the things he had to bring.  
  
With a sigh he dragged his suitcase into the kitchen where his dull looking ""family"" was still gorging down on the pancakes.  
  
"Umm Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Yes what do you want Harry." He replied meanly.  
  
"I was wondering if you could drop me off at the train station?"  
  
Their faces seemed to light up with excitement. "You are leaving for school already?" His Uncle asked excitedly.  
  
"Well I'm not going to school. I'm going to a camp for a week."  
  
Their excitement left. "Well still, a week!" Aunt Petunia screeched.  
  
"Well I will drive you to the train station. When do you leave?"  
  
"Now?" Harry replied.  
  
Quickly his Uncle got up, grabbed his keys and raced to the car. "Come on Harry!"  
  
Harry ran to his cupboard-of-a-room grabbed Hedwig in her cage, grabbed his suitcase and dashed to the car where Uncle Vernon was waiting impatiently.  
  
Uncle Vernon drove like a mad man and when they reached the train station he quickly dropped Harry off, said a quick good-bye and drove away. Harry saw Uncle Vermon smile as he drove down the rode out of sight. He looked around, there was platform 9 ¾ . He grabbed his suitcase and the cage with Hedwig and ran as fast as he could through the brick wall separating plat form 9 and 10.  
  
Steam was in the air. Hogwarts express right in front of him. The doors opened and he stepped inside. It was nearly empty except for a couple adults dressed in black robes. A man took his suitcase and the cage and put it in the storage room on the other side of the train. Harry sat down on the nearest seat which was right behind the seat were the train driver was sitting. He heard snoring, talking and strange noises coming from the train. This is going to be a long trip. 


	3. Chapter 3 Our Arrival

Chapter 3  
  
"Hogwarts! Hogwarts! We have arrived at Hogwarts!" He hear some man yelling at the front of the train.  
  
"Better get my stuff." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Is this yours?" A man dressed in a blue suit handed him his suitcase and the cage with Hedwig.  
  
"Yes, thank-you." He grabbed his stuff and made his way out of the train. He stepped down onto the ground and looked at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ummm excuse me but do you know how to get to Hogwarts? I mean, I know its right in front of us," She laughed. "But there's that lake that we have to cross?" A girl his age asked him.  
  
He started at the girl for a long time.  
  
"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you with me here?"  
  
"Umm ya. I will show you follow me. "He dragged his suitcase and carried the cage on his back.  
  
"Thanks." She followed him. "You are Harry Potter, right?"  
  
Usually someone would freak because they met the famous Harry Potter but she just walked next to him and talked calmly.  
  
"Ya and what is your name?"  
  
"My name? My name is Simona. What house are you in?"  
  
"Umm I'm in Gryffindor your a first year right?" He replied as they got nearer and nearer to the lakes shore.  
  
Simona smiled. "I'm a 5th year same as you I suppose?"  
  
He looked at her. "Your a 5th year?"  
  
"Ya, I'm also in Gryffindor" She stopped at the lakes shore.  
  
"I've never seen you around." He rubbed his scar.  
  
"Oh, I was at another school at the time. Lily Field's Witch Craft and Wizardry." Her sparkling blue eyes gazed upon him.  
  
"Oh, welcome to Hogwarts then." A boat drifted its way to them. "Are you here for school or.." he was cut off.  
  
"I'm here for this Forbidden Forest Camp thingy."  
  
Harry was surprised. She had just arrived at Hogwarts and she was chosen to go in the Forbidden Forest?  
  
"I know your probably thinking why the heck is a new girl like me going into the Forbidden Forest, right?"  
  
"Exactly." He helped her aboard the boat. "Umm where's your stuff?"  
  
"Oh my stuff? It's with me, don't worry."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Ok."  
  
The scenery wasn't great, just water, water, water and a little bit of trees here and there. Simona sat in front of him twirling her blond hair. She was wearing a blue skirt that came up to her knees, blue knee high socks, a white blouse with the emblem of Gryffindor and she had Gryffindor robes on. He had to admit, she was kinda cute.  
  
" Were you a Gryffindor at your old school?" he asked.  
  
"Ya Lily Field copied Hogwarts in everything. There was a great hall, a sorting hat and, oh I could go on forever." She blinked.  
  
The boat hit a bump and they hoped out. Harry dragged his suitcase and was about to get his cage when Simona offered to help him,  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
She grabbed the cage and looked inside at Hedwig. "What a beautiful owl!" she screeched. "What's its name?"  
  
"Hegwig." He guided her toward the school.  
  
"I have a hawk named Lockesworth."  
  
"Here's Hogwarts!" He opened the door for her and walked in.  
  
"Welcome Harry and Simona you are rather early. Simona, where's your stuff?" Professor Dumbeldore asked.  
  
Simona closed her eyes and right beside her stood a suitcase and a cage with her hawk Lockesworth.  
  
Harry and Dumbeldore both clapped.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Simona has psychic power, right?" Dumbeldore answered.  
  
"Yes" she replied with a big smile on her face. "Now, where do we leave our stuff and where are the rest of the happy campers?" 


	4. Chapter 4 All Alone

1 Chapter 4 All Alone  
  
  
  
It wasn't to long before we were following Professor Dumbeldore down the halls of Hogwarts to the place where the rest of the campers were waiting.  
  
"Its just past this door Professor Snape will lead you into the forest, give you your supplies, tell you what to do and then you will be on your own. The door that stood in front of them was tall and black. Dumbeldore walked back towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Simona asked him.  
  
He opened the door and dragged his stuff onto the field Shannon followed him with her stuff dragging behind her.  
  
"Oh isn't it Mr. Harry Potter!" Someone yelled from a far. "And look! He's got a girlfriend!" The person who said this was getting closer as they spoke. Harry heard Simona step behind him.  
  
"Protecting your little girlfriend Potter?" Draco, Goyle and Crabbe approached them.  
  
Goyle whispered something in Crabbe's ear.  
  
"Draco, leave us alone." Harry dropped his stuff and glared at Draco.  
  
"Who's the girl?" Crabbe teased.  
  
"My name is Simona" She stepped in front of Harry and started at them pathetically.  
  
"Hmmm, Simona?" Draco stared at her and smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and all of her stuff that was behind Harry disappeared.  
  
"Hey how'd she do that?" Golye asked.  
  
"You're the one who has the psychic powers?" Draco asked while still staring at Simona.  
  
The four of them stared at each other for quite some time. Harry had his eyes on Snape who was muttering something as he looked into the forest.  
  
"What house are you." Draco was cut off from his question.  
  
"Everyone this way!" Snape yelled.  
  
Harry watched as all these Hogwarts students ran out of corners, bushes, and shadows. Among some of them he spotted Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Ron!" Harry waved his hand in the air trying to attract their attention.  
  
"Harry!" They both sped towards him.  
  
"I knew you were going to be here." Hermione commented.  
  
Harry waited for Ron to say something.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Who's she?" He pointed at Simona who followed Harry to his friends.  
  
"This is Simona. Simona meet Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Nice to meet you. She smiled at Ron.  
  
Ron's ears turned pink. "What house are you in?"  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor. Are you?" She replied quickly.  
  
A moment passed. "Yes, yes I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"Where's all your stuff?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's with me don't worry."  
  
"Are you the," Hermione was cut off.  
  
"You there! Get over here!" Snape yelled at them.  
  
Simona nodded and ran towards Snape with her new friends following her.  
  
Snape blabbered for about 5 minutes about what will happen, what this camp is all about and things like that. Most of the kids were eager to get on with the talking and hurry to get to camp. About 10 minutes later Snape lead them into the forest. Harry noticed many Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but very few Gryffindor and Slytherin. Snape never did notice that Simona didn't have her things. Maybe he already knew she had powers? They walked for about 30 minutes till Snape finally stopped at a clearing and looked around.  
  
"This is the place where you will be staying. You are not allowed to come back to the school. If you have a problem or something serious take your wand and say Laborous. Red sparks will come and loud squeaking noises will come from you wand. This will inform us that you are troubled. You all have your stuff?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Snape looked around at everyone. "I will give you tents for you to set up. All girls go in one tent and all boys go in the other. Understand?"  
  
"Yes." Everyone replied.  
  
"Ok your food will be served in a half an hour and there will be no wondering from camp."  
  
"What if you have to go to the washroom?" One of the Hufflepuff boys asked.  
  
Snape grinned. "You will have to find a place." He replied coldly. "I will leave you. Take care." He trotted off and in a few minutes he was no longer in site. They were all alone, all on there own. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Man No One Knew

A Man We Never Knew  
  
Most of the students stood there not knowing what to do, others sat down and starting talking it was going to be a long night was the thing everyone thought.  
  
"Should we get started?" Hermione picked up one of the boxes that contained a tent.  
  
"The muggle way." Ron groaned.  
  
Hermione opened a box and started putting together the girls tent with Simona. "You should get some of the boys and start putting together the boy's tent." Some of the Gryffindor girls started to help Hermione put together their tent.  
  
" Um a little help over here!" Ron shouted.  
  
Some of the boys looked at him, but none of them came. Ron and Harry had to put it up by themselves. 5 minutes passed and all they accomplished was taking out everything and dumping it on the ground. Meanwhile the girl's tent was up and ready. It looked like it could fit 20 people there were only 17. 5 Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. 3 Slytherin and 4 Gryffindor. By the time Ron and Harry had the tent up and ready all the girls were in the tent with their sleeping bags laughing about something.  
  
"You two are so pathetic!" Draco walked up to the tent. "I betcha when I touch this tent it is going to fall down." He elbowed the tent and it didn't fall down. "This tent is probably better then what you live in Weasly." He smirked walked over to where all his stuff was.  
  
"Let me at him." Ron tried walking over to Ron but Harry had a firm grip in his shirt and Ron managed to go nowhere.  
  
"Let's just put our stuff in the tent and wait for the food to come." Harry let go of Ron and grabbed his stuff. "Let's go."  
  
Ron followed with his stuff. Inside it sounded faintly of dead fish and it was torn inside. It was probably worse then the cupboard that Harry had to live in.  
  
"This is it? This is all we get?" Ron complained as he dropped his stuff in the far left corner. Harry dropped his stuff right beside Ron's pile.  
  
" I'm hungry." Harry sat down.  
  
Ron also sat down. "Lunch should be here soon. Do you have a watch?"  
  
Harry shook his head. The Dursley's wouldn't give him anything like that. For Christmas from them he got a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. "Nope, no watch."  
  
"So hungry." Ron moaned.  
  
"Did you see Harry Potter? He's so cute!" One of the girl's commented.  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?" Angelina asked Simona.  
  
Simona didn't say anything.  
  
"What about you Hermione?"  
  
"Oh no one, in this school." She replied as her face turned red.  
  
"Yes you do! Who is it!!??" Angelina yelled.  
  
"Shhh the boy's will hear you." Simona hushed her.  
  
"Oh alright, I like Draco." She whispered.  
  
"Oh my god! How could you like him?" Katie asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione replied shyly.  
  
Everyone went quiet.  
  
"What's that noise? It sounds like someone's laughing."  
  
"Oh no." Simona buried her head in her blankets.  
  
"It's the boys!" Kate yelled.  
  
Hermione also buried her face. Oh my god.  
  
"Hello, everyone follow me, your lunch is ready." A man none of them had ever seen before with a gray beard and a purple wizards hat stood in front of their campsite. "Hurry up!" He scowled.  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of the boy's tent with grins on their faces.  
  
"If you don't come out you aren't getting any food tonight!"  
  
By the sounds of his voice he meant it. Everyone rushed out of their tents, all except for Hermione. The man started counting everyone,  
  
"There is supposed to be 17, there are only 16. Where is the other one"! He demanded.  
  
Everyone went quiet.  
  
"Answer me! Where is the other person?" He looked at everyone with a stern face. "Fine then no lunch for you." He glared at all of them.  
  
"I will find her." Angelina walked to the girl's tent and walked in. Moments passed and still the two girl's didn't come out of the tent.  
  
"I gotta go to the washroom." A Hufflepuff boy complained.  
  
A burst of complaints came out of everyone and all you could hear was a bunch of yelling and screaming.  
  
"Shut up!" The man yelled at them.  
  
"How dare you speak to us like that"! Draco said rudely.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" The man yelled at Draco.  
  
"Who left you in charge? Who are you anyway?"  
  
"That is not of your concern." He said sternly.  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it is not!"  
  
They yelled at each other for a few minutes and spent the rest glaring at each other.  
  
"Hurry up! Were hungry." A few of the students complained.  
  
Finally Hermione and Angelina walked out of the tent. Hermione tried covering her eyes with her hair. Ron and Harry smiled.  
  
"What took you so long?" The man asked Hermione with anger in his voice.  
  
"Nothing, who are you?" She replied.  
  
"That is not of your concern."  
  
"Yes it is"! Draco yelled.  
  
"Don't you start that." He scowled. "Follow me."  
  
The students followed him and all was quiet. Well you could hear Draco complaining about how stupid that man was.  
  
"Who does he think he is? No one yells at me. If Snape were here."  
  
"Enough!" The man yelled.  
  
Now, everyone was quiet, including Draco.  
  
"I wonder what's for lunch?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, I hope it's not fish. That tent stinks." 


End file.
